


"Public property" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Jared clearing up the affair rumors surrounding you both in an exclusive interview. (Sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Public property" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_-We’re so excited about your new projects, Jared. We wish you the best of luck. But there’s a reason why you called us this time._

Jared nods, looking serious.

_-Are you ready to talk about it?_

_-Yes._

The reporter takes a deep breath looking down at her notes.

_-You and Y/N seemed to have a beautiful relationship yet very, very brief. What happened there?_

Jared shifts in his seat looking uncomfortable.

 _-Firstable, I never discuss my private life with the media. However this was so overexposed in such a wrong way that I have to set the record straight. Yes, Y/N and I started dating after we met on set and somehow… I don’t know… people seemed to “ship us”-_ he does air quotes.

_-But you do understand that part, right? I mean, ‘Suicide Squad’ is a big deal right now, and it’s just starting. The movie’s far from coming out and look at the impact it’s already having. It’s no surprise to me that people went crazy when they knew ‘Harley Quinn’ and ‘The Joker’ were together in real life._

_-Yeah, I see your point. But I’ll never understand why people are so fascinated by our private lives. It has nothing to do with what I do and it shouldn’t affect their perception of me. It turned… it was just so polarized by everybody._

_-Can you explain to us what happened then?_

_-We started going out, and did exactly what people who are dating do_ \- Jared lets out a sarcastic chuckle- _But it was so promoted  that after a couple months it…felt…like it wasn’t ours, like that relationship was public property. It took a toll on her. On both of us. And we hurt each other._

_-Do you two still speak?_

_-I haven’t seen her in a while._

_-Do you blame the media for this?_

_-I’m not blaming the media. I’m trying to make a statement. But yeah, they were a big part of it._

_-Do you still love her?_

_-We had a strong bond, I do, I always will._

* * *

The interview ended and Jared went out to eat with his brother, Shannon. After that he went to his place.

When he entered he froze by the door.

She was sitting on the couch; her eyes were red, showing the ravages of her tears.

 _-How long have you been here?_ –Jared asks.

 _-An hour or so-_ she answers dryly.- _You really need to start locking your doors.-_ She says with a fake smile.

He closes the door but stands still in front of it, in silence.

_-I saw your interview._

Jared clenches his jaw and looks down.

 _-Jared, i…-_ she stands up and rubs her hands awkwardly, avoiding eye contact _\- I’m sorry I left. I never knew…I never thought you…_

Jared looks up at her. His eyes showing a hopeful spark. He gets closer to her.

She doesn’t notice, she keeps looking down.

_-I guess… I wasn’t expecting to be loved in spite of the revolution around us. I thought it was too much and I wasn’t sure I could share you with the world._

She slightly jumps when she feels Jared’s hands cupping her face and forcing her to look straight to his eyes.

_-We both lost control of this relationship._

Jared leans in and kisses her softly. When the kiss ends he leaves his forehead on hers and his eyes remained closed.

_-Just you and me this time._

He opens his eyes and shows her a slight smirk.


End file.
